Oxygen candles are well-known. Oxygen candles are devices that produce on demand a supply of oxygen by means of a chemical reaction. (The term “chemical reaction” is used herein to exclude electrolytic decomposition and other methods requiring an external source of energy.) An example of an oxygen candle is disclosed in WO 2009/030921 A2 (Molecular Products Group PLC) published 12 Mar. 2009.
A typical oxygen candle comprises a chemical core of an oxygen-containing substance, for example an alkali metal chlorate or perchlorate, in admixture with a catalyst that facilitates lower temperature decomposition of the chemical to oxygen and residual solids. The catalyst may be manganese dioxide or cobalt dioxide, for example, both of which reduce the temperature at which alkali metal chlorates decompose. The chemical core often also comprises a fuel such as iron.
A typical oxygen candle will comprise an ignition apparatus, which is used to trigger the production of oxygen by the device. The ignition apparatus may for example be a spring-loaded shaft with a head coated with a friction-ignitable substance such as phosphorus. When a supply of oxygen is required, the head of the spring-loaded shaft is driven into the surface of the chemical core. When the phosphorus on the head of the spring-loaded shaft is bought into contact with the chemical core, an exothermic reaction is generated. The exothermic reaction initiates the chemical reaction that releases the oxygen the chemical core contains. Alternatively, the ignition apparatus may be an explosive-type ignition, in which a pyrotechnic chemical reaction initiates the release of oxygen from the chemical core.
While the catalyst reduces the temperature at which the chemical reaction can occur, nevertheless the reaction is exothermic, and the exterior of the chemical core typically reaches very high temperatures of the order of 600-1200° C. For this reason the chemical core of the oxygen candle will be surrounded by insulation, and housed within a housing. Considerable efforts have been made to provide portable oxygen candles that can be safely held and used, despite the high temperatures the chemical core reaches when undergoing the chemical reaction.
A problem with known oxygen candles is that the ignition devices can be complicated. This can result in them being unreliable in operation. A particular problem with explosion-type ignition apparatuses is that they can introduce impurities generated during the ignition explosion into oxygen supply. Even if the impurities do not necessarily present a risk, they are nevertheless toxic gases, and their presence may be detectable as an odour in the oxygen supply, which can cause undue concern to users.
The invention seeks to solve or mitigate some or all of the above-mentioned problems. Alternatively and/or additionally, the invention seeks to provide an improved oxygen generator.